Universal Pictures Home Entertainment
Universal Pictures UK is probably one of the biggest film labels in the UK. The reason could be that its predecessor is PolyGram. It has grown bigger and bigger in popularity and in scale throughout the years. In 2018, it will buy DreamWorks Animation, even though it distributed their films under DreamWorks Distribution from 1998 to 2005. But the 2018 version will actually probably have the Universal logo before the DreamWorks logo. Just like in 2013-2017, when Fox handled DWA distribution. The first DWA movie to be distributed by Universal will be Larrikins, which will come out in February of 2018. Showcase Cinema De Lux is one of their biggest cinema supporters as well. OWV has 68 videos and DVDs on this label so far: 1. Notting Hill (1999) - 15 - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 2. Hannibal (2001) - 18 - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 3. Red Dragon (2002) - 15 - VHS Rental - 01/11/14 4. Shakespeare in Love (1998) - 15 - VHS Retail - 18/11/14 5. Love Actually (2003) - 15 - VHS Retail - 27/12/14 6. Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) - 15 - VHS Retail - 10/01/15 7. The Mummy Ultimate Edition (1999) - 12 - VHS Retail - 20/02/15 8. Billy Elliot (2000) - 15 - VHS Retail - 26/02/15 9. Jurassic Park III (2001) - PG - VHS Retail - 16/04/15 10. Being John Malkovich (1999) - 15 - VHS Retail - 22/05/15 11. Gladiator (2000) - 15 - distributed by Columbia TriStar - DVD Retail - 22/05/15 12. Peter Pan (2003) - PG - VHS Retail - 25/05/15 13. Uncle Buck (1989) - 12 - DVD Retail - 25/05/15 14. The Borrowers (1997) - U - DVD Retail - 08/06/15 15. True Lies (1994) - 15 - distributed by Columbia TriStar - DVD Retail - 08/06/15 16. Intolerable Cruelty (2003) - 12 - VHS Rental - 24/06/15 17. Van Helsing (2004) - 12 - VHS Retail - 07/07/15 18. Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) - 15 - VHS Rental - 21/08/15 19. 40 Days and 40 Nights (2002) - 15 - VHS Rental - 21/08/15 20. Dragonheart 2 (2000) - PG - VHS Retail - 21/08/15 21. Heidi (2005) - U - VHS Sample Copy - 21/08/15 22. Slap Her, She's French (2002) - 12 - DVD Retail - 28/08/15 23. Shakespeare in Love (1998) - 15 - distributed by Columbia TriStar - DVD Retail - 28/08/15 24. Waking the Dead (1999) - 15 - VHS Retail - 04/09/15 25. The Fast and the Furious (2001) - 15 - VHS Retail - 12/09/15 26. 8 Mile (2002) - 15 - VHS Retail - 12/09/15 27. Jaws (1975) - PG - VHS Retail - 12/09/15 28. 40 Days and 40 Nights (2002) - 15 - DVD Retail - 12/09/15 29. Fletch (1985) - PG - DVD Retail - 12/09/15 30. About A Boy (2002) - 12 - VHS Retail - 19/09/15 31. Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) - 15 - VHS Retail - 19/09/15 32. Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) - 15 - VHS Retail - 03/10/15 33. Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - U - VHS Retail - 17/10/15 34. The Duchess of Duke Street (2003) - PG - as Universal Playback - VHS Boxset - 31/10/15 35. Small Soldiers (1998) - 12 - distributed by Columbia TriStar - DVD Retail - 31/10/15 36. Waterworld (1995) - 12 - DVD Retail - 31/10/15 37. Back 2 Back: Beethoven 1-2 (1991-93) - U - VHS Retail - 12/12/15 38. It's A Wonderful Life (1946) - U - VHS Retail - 12/12/15 39. Johnny English (2003) - PG - VHS Rental - 12/12/15 40. The Mummy Returns (2001) - 12 - VHS Retail - 25/12/15 41. Dragonheart 2 (2000) - PG - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 42. Jurassic World (2015) - 12 - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 43. Notting Hill (1999) - 15 - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 44. Honey (2003) - PG - VHS Retail - 31/12/15 45. The Interpreter (2005) - 12 - VHS Retail - 31/12/15 46. The Little Rascals (1994) - U - VHS Retail - 23/01/16 47. The Mummy Returns (2001) - 12 - DVD Retail - 12/02/16 48. Nanny McPhee (2005) - U - VHS Retail - 07/03/16 49. Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) - PG - VHS Retail - 30/03/16 50. The Mummy (1999) - 12 - VHS Rental - 21/04/16 51. The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - 15 - DVD Retail - 21/04/16 52. Open Range (2003) - 12 - DVD Retail - 21/05/16 53. The Last Ride (2004) - 12 - VHS Retail - 27/05/16 54. Pride and Prejudice (2005) - U - VHS Retail - 27/05/16 55. Honey (2003) - PG - DVD Retail - 27/05/16 56. Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004) - 15 - VHS Retail - 11/06/16 57. Plunkett and MacLeane (1999) - 15 - DVD Retail - 11/06/16 58. Vanity Fair (2005) - PG - VHS Retail - 20/06/16 59. Moonrise Kingdom (2012) - 12 - DVD Retail - 06/09/16 60. 8 Mile (2002) - 15 - DVD Retail - 02/10/16 61. Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) - U - DVD Retail - 08/10/16 62. Dr Strange (1978) - U - DVD Retail - 22/10/16 63. Ned Kelly (2003) - 15 - VHS Retail - 29/10/16 64. Black Sea (2014) - 15 - DVD Retail - 25/12/16 65. Central Intelligence (2016) - 15 - DVD Retail - 25/12/16 66. Ethel & Ernest (2017) - PG - DVD Retail - 08/01/17 67. The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - 12 - VHS Retail - 29/05/17 68. Unbroken (2014) - 15 - DVD Retail - 29/05/17 Category:Video Labels